Not My Time
by Andalusia25
Summary: He's been taken hostiage and he must fight to get back to his ship. Based on "Not My Time" By 3 Doors Down.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Trek of 3 Door's Down "It's Not My Time"**

**Ok, so I'm on a songfic kick. But I really needed some action and a break from romance… so this is what I came up with.**

**Not My Time**

His left eye was swollen shut, his nose and upper lip were caked with dried blood, his bottom lip was busted in two separate places; it hurt to move his jaw. His wrists were raw from the shackles supporting him, his left shoulder was out of socket and several of his ribs hurt so bad they must be broken. It was getting harder for him to breath. He was standing on his tip toes in a puddle of his own secretions, his calves cramping, begging for reprieve but he was shorter than the last prisoner they had held in this cell so his feet could not reach bottom.

He knew from the echo the room was small and made of some type of stone. It was damp and cold. There were no windows to allow light or fresh air into his prison, or if there was it was sealed. The air was stale and smelt of his degraded body. The cold stone dug into his back, scrapping it with every blow he tried to brace against, it was now sticky with his own blood and sweat.

His mind was the only part of him left untouched, though they tried. He remembered his life before this, his friends, his ship. They had been stolen from him in the blink of an eye. Shadows of doubt hid in the corner of his mind whispering if they would save him from this or if he would rot in this hellhole. The proud human simply ignored those voices, his faith in his friends shown brighter, vanquishing those shadows. He was not going down, not like this. This might be the end of him and everything he knew, but he was not afraid.

Days, hours, minutes they were all the same. He had no idea how long he had been kept in this inky black room. He had no idea who was holding him captive; they kept a hood over his face. They had beaten him without mercy since they had taken him hostage. He knew that there were several rotating the punches and kicks. They were attempting to break his resolve, to make him cry out in pain, to lapse into unconsciousness, but he was too stubborn to give them what they wanted.

Their heavily accented Standard grated on his steely nerves. They barked orders and demanded answers to their questions. He had only made one statement during his time here. "The worst you can do is kill me, but you aren't going to because you think I know something. You want codes and secrets of Star Fleet. Well, obviously, you don't know anything about the Fleet, because not one damn thing else is spilling from these lips. Do your best." He had growled in response to their laughter.

The one that stunk the worst had responded, stepping close, his fowl breath in his face penetrating the rough hood, circling around his face like his words. "You will give us what we want. I have no doubt your prideful ass will fall." His words were accompanied by a punch to his gut. "The Enterprise will not come looking for you." If there was a fear in the human, it didn't show. He simply held his head high.

This was an attempt to slowly drive the human insane, to make him crack under the pressure. However, these damn _things_ did not stand a chance. Leonard McCoy would not budge. This was not his time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**So, is it worth continuing? Please, please hit the review button and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank so much for all the reviews! They make me sooo happy!**

**This chapter is still short; I am working through the plot in my head. For anyone who thought it kinda sounded like "18 Days" this is where it goes its own path, ok maybe that was just me lol **

They had left Bones alone in the darkness with threats of the next meeting, small grunts of pain escaping his throat. He called himself 'Bones' in his own mind to remind him of his friends, of his home. Jim had given him the nickname the day they meet. That shuttle ride had been the very bottom of his life, or so he thought. Right now he'd go through divorce court and officer's training again in a heart beat. Thoughts and dreams of the last several years since that faithful day flew through his mind. So much had changed in such a short time; his life had finally found the meaning it had so desperately craved. Jim and he had made plans to spend the next shore leave camping, even Spock was coming. But now he was in a world that was trying to take that away from him.

The short reprieve was over. He could hear two of the men stepping closer to him, arguing in some language he didn't understand. He really should have paid more attention in xeno-linguists or taken Uhura up on her offer of private tutoring sessions. Suddenly, the hood was being ripped off his face, tearing at his skin where his own blood had pasted flesh and cloth together ripping him from his safe cocoon of thoughts. Quickly his eyes, already adjusted to the dark, began taking in his surroundings. The cell was slightly larger than he had surmised. A light source several meters away glowed, barely visible to the left. The men in front of him were larger than he had suspected, but were solid muscle as their abuse had led the human to believe. Their faces were hidden in the shadows, leaving their species concealed from the physician still. He took several deep breath, fresh oxygen no matter the stink was refreshing.

The taller one gripped his face, forcing him to look at him into his beady eyes. "I said, you weak human, are you Jim Kirk?" He spit in Bones' face in his nearly failed attempt to speak standard.

Curling his upper lip in disgust, he spit back his answer. "No." His defiance earned him a backhand to the cheek bone. Bones had not given them the pleasure of crying out in pain.

The taller one struck him only once, but the smaller one was now the object of his venom. There was an exchange in their native tongue that Bones' surmised was threats. The larger one kept punching the younger one harder with every sentence he managed to cry out. Finally, just before he was beaten unconscious, the larger one threw him to the ground and turned back to face Bones. "What is your name, human?" Bones made no attempt to answer him as he stalked towards him. "What name shall we carve on your headstone?" He traced a thin blade over the human's exposed chest.

Bones could feel the blood trickle down his chest, the pain no longer scorched him after such torment. "My name is Bones McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Federation Flag Ship the USS Enterprise." Hatred spiced his voice as he coaxed his worn body into the proudest pose his chains would allow. He knew Jim would have done the exact same had he been the one chained in this dungeon.

His captor seemed to pause on his admission. Before snorting and leaving the human alone still without the hood. Bones watched as the taller one stalked towards the light while the shorter one struggled to stand. "You are a doctor." He hissed as he stepped closer. Bones made no motion to answer, not that the words were a question. "We will put your _talents_ to good use." The sadistic creature cackled before turning to follow the other like a lame dog that would not abandon its owner.

Fear gripped him tighter than it had in the midst of all his torture. A physician's talents were merely to mend broken bones and cuts. Bones had no doubt prisoners and guards alike were beaten on regular basis. To treat those injuries would only make the prisoners live long enough for their nearly healed wounds to be sliced open again. Taking a shaky breath, Bones tilted his head towards the ceiling and prayed to God that he would end their suffering mercifully.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! To Bookworm who is now singing the song – my son knows the lyrics too lol**

**All chapters are not going to have lyrics in them (thought I might need to point that out)**

His prayers were interrupted when two more guards roughly unclasped his arms from the shackles. They had not bothered to support his weight, his own legs and arms were useless after being in such an extended position for long, so he fell flat onto the stone floor. Desperately, blood streamed into his veins supplying his starved muscles with what little nutrients it could offer. Curling into a ball, he tried frantically to stop the cramping. He knew they were watching him, waiting for his cries for mercy or relief echoed against the stone, but he was a Star Fleet Officer, they would not get the pleasure of hearing such from his mouth.

As Bones had come to expect, the guards gave him no time to recuperate before dragging him to his feet. He bit down on his lip so hard it drew blood to keep the moan in his throat from rising into the air as they tugged with more force than necessary on his injured shoulder. With more strength than he would have believed he possessed, Bones walked without assistance matching the guard's pace towards the small light ahead. Keeping his eyes only on the light, Bones did not bother looking around to see if there were any other prisoners. Time to help would come later; right now he had to stay focused on keeping up right. For once in his career he was going to listen to the age old advice of taking care of yourself first so you can help others.

The light became brighter and brighter filing him with warmth he had forgotten during his torture, though momentarily stinging his eyes. He knew that sunlight caused his human brain to release chemicals that would help dull his pain and ease his depression, but in this small moment he forgot the science and dwelled only on the hope. The dirt under his bare feet was warm and the breeze smelt of life. Hope reverberated through his chest as he heard the faint rustle of leaves in the distance. Stopping for just a second, he let the sun caress his face and the breeze stroke his shoulders, it reminded him of his best friend Jim Kirk. Before Bones could remember how blue his eyes were, the harsh sounds of cruel words and clashes of metal interrupted his momentary respite forcing him back to reality.

Bones tucked away his memories, safe where these beasts could not touch them, and tried to examine his captors now that he had adequate light. They were taller than he and much heavier. Their foreheads were smooth, skin pale and their ears rounded. In all honest they looked like large humans who had not bathed in their entire life. Their hair was matted atop their heads and long beards knotted to their chests. Bones was just as filthy as the men who pushed him forward, yet the physician shuttered as they made motions to touch him again.

They shepherded him into a stand-alone wooden hut a few meters away from the giant stone fortress. The inside of the shack was nearly as dark as the dungeon he had just escaped and his eyes, weakened from his struggles, were slow to dilate. He saw a small figure come forward, felt gentle hands help guide him to sit on either a stool or a chair. Bones had no choice but to comply, his reserves were exhausted.

The guards were shuffling out. "He is all yours, woman." They grunted before closing the door behind them.

Desperate to see who was in front of him, Bones blinked several times. "You will have to give your poor eyes time to adjust." Never had a voice sounded as blissfully welcoming as the one speaking to him now. "You have been beaten pretty badly." Her nimble fingers were assessing his wounds.

Bones blinked several more times as the shadows began to clear. "Who are you?" His words tumbled out of his dry mouth. She did not look like the others. Her skin was tinted blue, but not enough to be Andorian. Her black hair was streaked with white, her face wrinkled. Her shoulders appeared to be permanently hunched from years of stooping; she would have only reached his chest had he still been standing. She assisted him in drinking from a wooden cup, as if giving herself time to remember his language. The water was ambrosia on his tongue. After refilling the cup for him, she began to further investigate his wounds.

Without stopping her ministrations, she answered him. "I am called Litha." She rubbed a cool rag over his forehead. "We must get you clean before you get infection." Her Standard was much improved from the others, but still not clear enough to have been Star Fleet.

Bones nodded and downed the rest of the water. "I am a doctor, Dr. Bones McCoy. They said they would make use of my talents." His voice was shaky, betraying his calm face. She helped him to lay back on what was actually a very firm cot instead of a chair.

Litha pressed a hypo to his neck more tenderly than he'd ever remembered feeling before. "This is a mix of pain medication and antibiotics. I will get you clean, but you need to rest. I was a nurse before I was bought here." He stiffened momentarily as he realized this would put him to sleep. "Relax, Bones; I won't let them take you away from here. I will explain as much as I know when you awake." She was scanning his body with a tricorder that looked older than her.

Bones merely nodded, relaxing into the comfort of the bed and the meds. He had not the energy to argue, not that he was sure he wanted to argue with pain medicine, antibiotics and a bath. Something told him to trust this woman, and he hadn't lived this long without listening to his gut. Memories of his friends carried him into his first rest he had been allowed since he had awakened on this hellhole.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**The chapters get a little longer every time!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. They make me type faster and add to my creativeness. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**The tornado sirens are blaring, this kept me clam. Enjoy!**

Four times in Leonard McCoy's life he had awoke in an unknown place, fear gripping his chest: twice when he was a child, once while at the Academy and his first off-shift on the Enterprise. This was the fifth. He began searching the room for clues, anything to remind him of what had happened. "It is alright, Bones. I am here." A voice that sounded vaguely familiar called out from across the dark room. "You were so lost in your dreams you do not remember reality." A small woman came into view.

Memories of his torment came flooding back, ripping his heart to shreds. "I guess you're right." He bit back the tears and hopelessness bubbling under his surface. The physician had no time for self-pity and despair, not now, not ever. "How long have I been asleep?" Slowly he sat up. His muscles were still sore, but his wounds seem to have been healed. Gingerly he began checking his face and shoulder, both had been cleaned and repaired. Within a day or two he would be completely well, if those men didn't come back to beat him again. He shuddered at the thought.

Litha came closer, standing near enough for the small light to illuminate her figure but far enough away not to invade his space. "You have slept for eight full hours. I have repaired all your physical injuries and cleaned your body. Your uniform was beyond repair, but I have supplied you with some extra clothing for when you are strong enough to venture out." She turned and Bones could hear what sounded to be dishes clanking.

Even in this most desperate situation he could not fight the blush that crept across his cheeks as he realized that she had given him a bath and removed his tattered clothing. "Thank you." His voice was raw.

Litha clicked her tongue. "I had no choice, Bones. If I want you healed enough to help, I had to do it myself. You were certainly in no condition to do it." She returned carrying a plate of food and another fresh cup of water.

Bones accepted the plate without question. Even though with his education, he knew he should take his time to consume the food, he devoured the bread and meat quickly. His stomach was rolling with hunger at the mere smell of the morsels before him. After he practically inhaled the food in three bites, Litha placed her hand on his arm. "You must slow down. I know you are starving but you won't keep anything down if you don't take your time." Bones could see her brow creased with concern. The small gesture warmed his heart, her concern was genuine.

Taking a deep breath, Bones sat the plate down on his lap. "You're right." He took a long swallow of the water. Tapping his empty plate with his now empty cup, he tried to collect his thoughts. "Where are we?" That seemed to be the more logical of possible first questions. Sorrow stabbed through his heart as the mere word 'logical' reminded him of Spock, of Jim, of the Enterprise.

The old woman sighed wearily. "We are on Griggon. It's a slave planet in the Beta Quadrant." Litha wrung her hands in her lap. "I have been here for over twenty Standard years. I don't remember how I got here; I just remember waking up in the same dungeon where they beat you. I was a CNO on board the Farragut, though you couldn't tell it now." Bones didn't interrupt her to let her know of her ship's fate. He could tell she had not told anyone about her life before this place. Wiping her tears, she looked up at him, determination shimmering in those dark pools. "You are so strong, Bones, you will find a way off this planet. You will save us all." Her voice held so much conviction.

Bones choked on his water. "What do you mean?" He was horrified that she thought he would be the savior. Didn't she know he was just a country doctor who was only the CMO because of those horrible events? He was no Jim Kirk.

Litha straightened, looking him dead in the eye. "You will get out of here and alert the Federation. Don't you dare try to act like you can't do it! I can see you, Bones, I see that hero deep down in you. I have been waiting on you, I knew you would come." She gently touched his chest. "My people have the gift of foresight, and you are the only vision have seen since I arrived here. Leonard, you have come to save us all." She took his plate and refilling it, dropping the discussion.

Bones gapped at her open-mouthed. The use of his first name startled him slightly. He might have been able to laugh off the gift of 'foresight' before he took his post on the Enterprise, but after all he had seen now, he believed her. But did he really have a hero inside of him? There might be more to him than he believed, than he could see. He would do his damnest to get the hell off this planet. Bones McCoy had never backed down from a challenge and he wasn't about to start. "Ok." He nodded. He let her know that he accepted her call to arms. "Is that all you know about this place?" He accepted more food, eating at a slower pace.

Litha smiled. "These are the natives of this planet that have been hired to guard the 'prisoners'. No one knows who they work for, but I do know they are not allowed to kill us unless we have broken from the compound and then only if we have made it to the ocean." She shook her head. "It makes no sense. Some say they want to watch us suffer and die here, but others think they are trying to build a colony here to disguise us from the Federation. I don't know what to believe." Bones saw in her eyes the sorrow of having to spend her life trapped reflect in her eyes. No species to Bones' knowledge accept slavery and bondage willingly.

They both ate their meal in silence. Bones' eyes were beginning to droop once more as she took his plate. "Just like a babe you are. Your belly is full and now you are sleepy." She chuckled. "Rest now, Bones, for tomorrow will be back to work. They won't allow you to get comfortable." Litha pulled the blanket around the man. "You remind me of my son. He would have been around your age now." Tears streamed down her face. Bones could only squeeze her hand in comfort. Wiping her face, forcing a smile, she took a deep breath. "First, we have to get you well, and then we will work on the rest." Litha reminded him so much of his own CNO, Christine Chapel – strong, collected and in charge.

Bones drifted off to sleep, praying of strength to do what was needed of him. Tomorrow was another day, he would face it down as he did all the others in his life. He was Leonard H. McCoy, he didn't have time to be afraid.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This isn't exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, but I do what Ramoth tells me, lol**

**Why, oh why didn't I have a patient that was this hot when I had to give bed baths?!?! *sigh***

**Like it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Reviews or any comments are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Warning – implied gore, not too bad, and non-con sex**

Bones woke with a start in the early dawn light, sweat glistening on his brow, his chest heaving with deep breaths, his hands fisted in his sheets. Nightmares of beatings and chains had plagued him throughout his slumber, longing for his friends and home curled deep in his heart. Resting his head in his hands, he ground his teeth in frustration. Never before had the proud Southern man been reduced to panic attacks, this planet was threatening his very core the longer he was forced to stay upon its surface. With a resigned sigh, he pushed back the cover and stood clad only in thin shorts ready to face this damn day.

Litha was no where to be seen, but there was a basin of water with rags next to the bed. With great care the physician sponged himself off before dressing in the clothes left at the foot of his bed. While stiff, he was completely healed and ready for duty – or whatever these natives had in mind for him. His thoughts were still chaotic, fear grinding against his determination. Not for the first time he wished that Jim was here with him. Kirk would know exactly what to do and would have already gotten them out of the hellhole and rescued all the prisoners. Bones once more sighed. He needed to speak more to Litha about what she knew of this planet. He needed a plan of attack.

Just as Bones stomped into his boots, Litha darted through the door, shutting it tight behind her. "We have not a moment to loose; you are needed in the camp." Litha gathered her medical supplies. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment but her hands were steady.

Bones just nodded. Asking her any questions would only aggravate her further, and he needed her to remain as calm as possible. Preparing for the worse, Dr. McCoy followed his nurse out the door. His mind was clicking over possible injuries that may have occurred on his pre-industrialized planet. In a split second his doubt evaporated as the need for his medical skills descended upon him.

The camp, as it turned out, was just a village of little wooden huts like Litha's only a few meters from beyond the stone fortress. For as far as the eye could see little shacks dotted the terrain. Bones was surprised by the sheer volume of the prisoners. Litha weaved around the crowds gawking at the new comer, never stopping or turning to check if Bones was still behind her. Of all the species Bones saw, he did not see any humans, which was strange. He saw Andorians, Teletries, Orions, Betazoids (their eyes gave them away), Fergeni and even a few old Klingons. Behind Vulcans, Humans were the most widely-traveled species in the universe, or so they had said back at the Academy.

Litha tapped lightly on a door of one shack and hurried in before Bones heard an answer. Following her lead, Bones stepped inside and shut the door tight behind them. Litha had already made her way to the bed where Bones could hear moans. Clutching his make shift medical bag, Bones stepped closer. All other thoughts melted away, he focused only on the situation before him.

The sight on the bed was shocking. Bones had been prepared to care for someone half-dead, but on the bed lay a Deltan woman who was in active labor. Litha was adjusting her for better comfort. "She has been in active labor for the last few hours and is fully effaced. I had left her to labor all night, this is her first child. It rapidly progressed just before I came for you." Litha reported off in rapid fire. Their patient's swollen belly was visually contracting.

Bones nodded, recovered from his shock, snapping on a pair of exam gloves he checked the patient. "She is fully dilated, I can feel the head." He positioned her legs further apart to maximize her hip width. "With the next contraction, bear down and push hard. This baby is on its way." Litha bought the only lamp in the hut close to Bones so he could see to deliver this child. "Litha, I need some warm blankets, some wet rags and something to clamp the umbilical cord." He was on autopilot. Since becoming a ship's physician he had delivered his fair share of babies to mothers of all different species.

Litha rushed to comply as their patient cried out in her native tongue with another contraction. "That's right, push hard." Bones coached the mother. He had a nagging feeling that her mate should be here doing this part. Deltans were known for their tough-telepathy and he had seen cases of their powers being used to dull pain. Sighing, Bones tucked that thought in the back of his mind also.

Litha had taken the spot behind her to help keep her at an angle on the narrow bed. Bones tried to be as soothing as he could to the woman, but he was sure he understood several strong curse words in her native language as his response. Two more pushes and Bones maneuvered the head and then shoulders. Less than five minutes after the physician arrived, he was holding the newborn tight against his chest clamping off the cord. Litha began the post-partum care of the mother, while Bones began checking over the infant.

The most wondrous thing that Bones had observed in his entire medical career was the fact that all infants, regardless of their ancestry, were nearly identical. They were all small, pale and cried with a healthy weight of any where between two to four kilograms. This child was no different. While Bones was certain that all Deltans were bald, the babe in his arms was not. Completing with his neonatal assessment, Bones handed the child off to its mother.

Litha merely shrugged at the questioning glance Bones gave her. Deciding it was best to ask his patient for the truth, Bones cleared his throat. "You have a very healthy baby boy, Miss." Nature had taken over and she was offering a breast to the greedy child.

The small woman nodded. "Thank you, doctor." Her eyes never left her bundle.

Realizing he would have to be blunt, Bones sat in the chair next to her. "I am Bones McCoy, ma'am." She spared him a small glance. "Your child doesn't appear to be completely Deltan. May I enquire as to his paternity?" His voice was quiet and devoid of all accusations. Sexual relations between Deltans and other species usually resulted in their mates going crazy. However, if Bones had to choose between staying here forever or having sex with a hot woman, he'd be out of his mind too.

She nodded. "I am Oria." Tears welled up in her eyes as she stroked her child's cheek. "I do not know who his father is. There were many men who thought it would be fun to rape the bald girl. I tried warning them, but they did not listen. As soon as they finished, they went crazy. Many killed themselves here in my room, but a few made it outside." Bones' heart broke the woman. "So, now when they come through, I try my best to seduce them." Her mouth curled in a snarl.

Slightly taken back by her cruelty, his response left his tongue before he thought. "Why?" Shock clearly visible in his features.

Without turning her gaze from her son, she whispered. "Because, I can't kill those bastards any other way. No one will morn for their deaths. A few less of those evil creatures running around are a good thing. Plus, now I have my son. I would not have had the chance at a child if it hadn't happened." She cooed as if talking to her baby.

A cold shot of fear traced down the physician's spine. Men had been known to strangle themselves with their own bowels or cut off their own sexual organs and bleed to death after sexual relations with a Deltan, but even in less extreme cases they always died agonizing deaths. "Oria, you must be careful. Some of those men could hurt you. Now you have a little one to care for." Stepping further away from the woman, Bones clutched Litha's arm. He was afraid for his nurse, himself and the babe; however he could only save himself and Litha.

Dead eyes of a woman who no longer cared for the world around her haunted by pain stared at Bones. "I know that now, but they better beware, Dr. McCoy. I am not very forgiving." She laughed heartlessly, clutching her infant tight against her.

Litha intervened. "We will be going now, but send word if you need assistance." She shoved Bones out the door and shut it behind her without waiting on a reply. "She won't hurt the child, but I wouldn't come her way alone, Bones." Litha whispered as she brushed past him.

Walking slowly each lost in their thoughts, Litha led him through the camp. Bones had not been prepared for such a mentally disturbed patient. He was a doctor, he could handle broken bodes, but he had no expertise in broken souls.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**This idea just kind of came to me and I thought it would be interesting to play around with it.**

**Reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the reviews! This story is getting a little dark and depressing, but maybe that won't last much longer.**

**Warning: slight gore, nothing like last chapter though.**

The strangers kept their eyes on the human remarking in their native tongue, making him uncomfortable, but Litha pushed through the crowd, making the gawkers spread like the Red Sea. No one spoke to him in a language he could understand or made any motion to offer welcome, they simply stared. It was not the first time Bones had been treated like this, but it never got any easier.

The camp was several kilometers wide, but only one deep. In the center of the small wooden huts lay an old building. From its design, Bones noted that it had not been originally built for its current designation, but he'd seen much worse in all the Away Missions he had accompanied. The building had a high ceiling with no walls just support beams. He had seen many of these types of pavilions before growing up in the Deep South. This time however instead of hosting a party under its canopy, it housed a make-shift hospital.

There were ten rows of neatly made beds with gleaming white sheets, complete with hospital corners just like they still taught in nursing school. He saw four what he assumed were nurses standing at attention as Litha came closer. She nodded at the group. "This is Dr. Bones McCoy, he will now be our medical director." Her voice held all the pomp and circumstance that a Star Fleet CNO possessed. Bones was amazed as the women straightened their tired bodies even further, not even their youth could hide their fatigue.

Bones tried to smile warmly, but he knew it looked more like a grimace. "Pleasure to meet you, ladies." He nodded his head locking eyes with each one of the women.

Litha went down the line with introductions. "This is Lydia, she is an Ensign." The youngest of the women stepped forward. She was a Betazoid and timid but open and friendly, she reminded Bones of Sulu. Bones nodded only once and she stepped back.

The next stepped forward, an Orion. "This is Sesse, she is a Lieutenant." She locked eyes with the physician before quietly stepping back. A pain of sorrow flashed through Bones as he remembered the fallen Gaila. Now was not the time to remember tragedies of the past, so he pushed her pretty face to the back of his mind.

Next in line was an Andorian. She didn't look him in the eye, but down at her feet. She reminded Bones of Chekov. "This is Wreni, she is an Lieutenant Junior Grade." Not bothering to look up, she stepped back, a sapphire blush creeping across her skin.

Last stood a Deltan, Bones suppressed a shudder of remembrance of the woman he had med earlier in the morning. "This is Badna, is a Lieutenant." The woman smiled slightly before stepping back amongst her ranks, obviously sensing Bones' inner turmoil.

Litha straightened her older body and turned to Bones. "We are your Medical Staff, Dr. McCoy." Bones could not deny the swell of pride in his chest at her words. These women had nothing, death was a mere step away, yet they were proud to serve under him and he would be proud to serve with them.

Bones nodded once, just as he always did with Chapel. "Standard operating procedures, ladies." He watched as they each moved to a section of the large room, returning to the care of their patients. "How are these Star Fleet Officers here? Should they not have been rescued by now?" Questions flew through his mind and out his mouth.

Bowing her head, Litha sat down. "We do not remember what happened to bring us here. The last we remember is working our shifts on board our Star Ships. We are all from different ships, in different sectors, with different crews. There is nothing that ties us together other than occupation. We are all nurses in Star Fleet, yet we were different disciplines of medicine. I am a surgery nurse, Badna a psychiatric nurse, Wreni a maternal/child nurse, Sesse an Emergency nurse and Lydia a pediatric nurse." She sighed. "You will change all this. You will return us to our proper Medical Bays." Her confident gaze held his for several minutes.

Bones sighed, not wanting to argue or build hope. He scanned the room counting the number of patients held in their make-shift hospital. Most of the cots were empty, but there were a few that supported injured. "Litha, tell me about my patients." He began to roll up the sleeves on his borrowed tunic. His job was first and foremost to assess the already wounded.

They took a walking survey of the room. Most of the patients were men, most had pulled muscles or broken bones, some had burns. A few had hollow eyes, a few had tears and a few had hate sparkling in their wild eyes. The beds numbered an even one hundred, but only twenty were occupied. None of the injuries appeared to be from abuse, just mostly exertion. Bones silently hopped that Oria had taught those villains a lesson and they would leave the prisoners alone.

Litha led him towards a patient off to the side. "This is our worst patient. Every day I come I expect to find him dead." Her voice was plain, just the facts laid bare.

Bones could see the occupant of the bed was a Ferengi male. The closer they drew to the cot; Bones could see the three deep gashes that ran parallel down his forehead, face and chest. He could only hope they stopped where the sheet began. "What happened?" Bones asked quietly because the patient appeared to be resting.

Litha sighed. "One of the wild beasts came into the camp at night. He had gone to the spring for water and was caught outside." She turned his head over to expose the other side of his face. Most of the skin had been torn away; his right ear was completely gone. "Ears to Ferengi are as important as antenna to the Andorians. He has not the will to live like this, his honor is gone. He has tried to kill himself several times, but he is too weak and only hurts himself further." Her voice echoed pity as her gentle hands let his head loll back to the side.

Bones sat down on the opposite cot. Never before had he seen such mutilation and felt so helpless. Had he been on the Enterprise, this patient would have been held within hours of the attack. Now on this damn planet, he could do nothing to re-grow the ear or to return quality of life. "What is his name?" Bones voice was raw.

Litha clasped her hands understanding his inner turmoil. "His name is Duk." She whispered.

Bones kneeled beside the bed on Duk's good side. "Duk." He called gently. The Ferengi stirred looking over at the human warily. "My name is Dr. McCoy. I am a Federation Physician. I will treat your wounds as well as I can here." Duk turned his head away, grunting. Bones pushed on. "And as soon as I get us back on board the Enterprise, I will be fully capable of regrowing your ear." He said his words with as much conviction as he could. He wanted to believe the words, he wanted to believe he could save these people like Litha thought he could.

Duk's head snapped back to face Bones. "You will save us?" His words were broken because of his injuries.

Bones nodded. As always, Bones would pull a miracle out of his hat to better care for his patients. This time the miracle might be harder to obtain, but Bones would make it happen. He always did. "I will do my best. But first I need to treat your wounds here so they won't get infected, ok?" His patient nodded and Bones glanced to Litha who was already gathering supplies.

Hope was the best medicine a physician in his situation could give to his patients. He could see a small glimmer of hope now glowing in Duk's once dead eyes. With the help of his new nursing staff, Bones could care for these patients. With the help of Litha he could form a plan to get out of here. With the help of James T. Kirk he could save these people from this living hell.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I was thinking of doing a chapter in Jim's POV. Yes/no?**

**Reviews/Comments keep me updating quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for an update.**

**This chapter is short and from Jim's POV**

It had been seven days since Dr. Leonard McCoy had been reported as missing by a completely shocked Engineering Ensign. He was part of the Away Mission on an uninhabited planet attempting to research any medicinal properties of the native plant life. Seven members had beamed down with only six returning. Scotty and Chekov could not yet decipher the unusual pattern of the transporter. Bones had been beamed off the surface but someone had locked on to his signal rerouting his arrival point. Countless hours had already been spent trying to find some clue to where he had been taken and by whom. They both promised their findings by tomorrow afternoon, but there was an shadow of doubt on the command team that it was possible.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He had got into the habit of going to Bones' room instead of his own after shift since they had been assigned permanently to the Enterprise. It was a by-product left over from their academy days when Jim would seek about Bones' company to calm down after nearly dying of boredom in his classes. The room still smelled like Bones, it was still as neat as a pin and everything was still in the exact place the Southerner had left it. Somehow the room was both a haunting reminder of what Jim had lost and constant vigil of how much harder Jim needed to push himself to bring his best friend home.

All his life Jim had tried to run away from emotions, to keep every tiny feeling hidden deep within him, not letting anyone close enough to him to learn who he truly was. All that had changed on that shuttle ride when he had meet Bones. From that moment forward the man had become his best friend, doctor and brother all rolled in to one package. Now he was left alone without him, stripped to his soul and left in the open. Never before had emotional pain cut him so deep. Tears had long since given up their hope to fall down his tanned cheeks, but they filled the corner of his eyes.

He knew they were running on borrowed time. Seven days as a hostage was longer than normal, especially with those captured remaining alive until time of rescue. Slipping Bones' pinky ring onto his hand, Jim left the room determined. They would have an answer before tomorrow and Bones would be back on his ship threatening Jim with hypo's before the Admiralty could blink. James T. Kirk did not believe in no-win scenarios.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Yup, it was way short, but just a peek into Jim's head.**

**I hope to update before another week passes.**

**Reviews/comments are great encouragement!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**This is the longest I have gone without updating a story. I am sorry! My muse has been jumping all over the place.**

The new era in modern medicine was said to begin in the early part of the 21st century. In 2015, all patient records were successfully converted to electronic copies only. To this day, physicians had any data on patients from those early years at the touch of a button, much before this time had been lost, only a few surviving Medical texts survived World War III. In 2117, the first surgery preformed on a patient by a physician half-way around the world was completed via robotic assistance. While this was process was used several times, it fell out of practice as the world-wide healthcare system improved and all patients had immediate access to physicians close to their homes in the latter part of the twenty-second century. In 2075, the first wave of the physician shortage took a strangle hold on the Earth; it was the largest ever recorded, less and less of the college bound youth chose such a heart-wrenching profession. It would take nearly a hundred years for the physician ranks to refill and surpass the expectations. In 2107, the first completely laser surgical technique was perfected, scalpels were now a thing of the past. Healing times were cut in half, pain was easily monitored and patients were discharged quicker usually within hours of the operation, no matter what that operation had been. In 2110, a nurse by the name of June West made the final adjustments to the fledging hypo-spray that allowed for transdermal and intra-muscular injections without piercing the skin. Up to this point the hypo-spray had only been used for vaccinations, with the technology behind the needless administration still out of grasp. In 2165, three intern four-year Medical students, Hika Musud, Yuri Bronsh and Michael Kelsey, presented the dermal regenerator and the osteo-regenerator to the Board of Directors at Johns-Hopkins University – it was approved by unanimous vote.

From these developments sprang the medical field that Bones knew, equipment that he used every day without bothering to remember much of how these life-saving pieces of technology ushered in a new age in Medicine. But now as he worked on the ruined flesh of the patient before him without the use of modern equipment, Bones remembered every small detail of when and why his trusty equipment had come to be so important in the lives of the countless thousands who had been saved and restored to their previous level of health. The gashes on Duk's body were too deep for the ancient dermal regenerator, so he had no choice but to stitch the wound closed by hand. It was a technique so archaic that had Bones not been a military physician trained in battle field trauma, he would not have known the proper procedure. Debridement of the wound was a tedious task. Litha used sterile saline to flush the wound and sterile 4x4 blotted the area dry. Duk was lucky that Litha had been able to keep out infection.

They had begun with the chest wounds and worked their way up to his face. Bones was practicing his technique on the tougher skin before attempting to repair the delicate dermis of his facial region. Keeping him sedated was an issue as well, so Bones had not offered general anesthesia until they began working on his face only local numbing allowed enough relief for Duk to bear the pain. At best guess they had less than half an hour before the medicine wore off. If the stitches held, he would have a scar but the skin integrity would hold and keep out infection, but scars could be repaired once they were at a Star Fleet facility where Bones would also have the equipment to re-grow his ear. If they didn't, he would have to endure this again and risk a severe infection that would hamper his already compromised immune system.

Finally finished with the tedious task, Bones straightened to check his handiwork. The stitches were holding and the blood flow had been impeded. Duk would live and infection had been prevented, right now that was the best he could hope for. Sighing, he left his patient still unconscious in the ever capable hands of Litha, nodding as he stretched and turned to face the rest of the make-shift hospital. The nurses were attending to the other patients, maintaining their routine as best as they could on the planet.

Sesse approached him as he made his way to the small table to sit down and rest. He was not quite over the beating the natives had inflected upon him and after a birth and a by-hand dermal repair he was exhausted. Apprehension filled the human, afraid of what new the nurse brought. Her face was blank as she pressed something into his palm. Leaning close, she whispered into his ear. "The guards are getting lazy." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as if that had been the whole reason she had come to meet him. With a wink over her shoulder in true Orion fashion, she once more turned to her patients leaving behind a confused physician.

Understanding that whatever she had given him was not for plain sight, Bones tired to walk as slowly as possible towards the corner of the room draped off for showers and toilets. Trying not to draw attention, he scoped the area for any guards. There were none present, so slipped behind the curtain of the farthest stall and uncurled his fist from the object.

There in his palm lay his communicator. While it was non-operational after the beating it had endured, the homing beacon signal would still transmit. With a prayer, Bones depressed the emergency signal and watched it blink. Supposedly, this signal was strong enough to reach any Federation ship within several light years, display the name, rank and ship assignment of the crewmember and current location. Bones only hoped that was true. Closing it shut, Bones placed it on the highest shelf in the room in a box of medical supplies. This would be his one and only shot of helping Jim find him.

Trying to hide the hope in his eyes, Bones pulled back the curtain and returned to the main area. Wreni was sitting at the table, making packets of what appeared to be emergency supplies. The young nurse seemed so lost and hopeless it sent a stab of pain through the tough Human. Lowering himself on the bench across from her, Bones watched her work. "I guess there are a lot of emergencies around here, huh?" He kept his tone quiet, conversational.

Wreni nodded. "They have many emergencies here, sir. Litha told me to make as many packets as possible; they would be needed within the next few days. She has been here the longest of all us." She looked him in the eye while addressing him but her hands kept completing her task.

Bones frowned, something about her sentence seemed off. "Wreni, how long have you been here?" He reached out and stilled her hands.

The Andorian woman stilled instantly, her eyes filling with tears. "I have been here a week and three days. The others have been here just a little longer than me." She whispered as if afraid of someone hearing.

Bones let her go and sat back allowing her to finish her task. Something didn't add up. If these women had been here just a few days shorter than he had why had Litha not told him? Why had it been Sesse who recovered his communicator, not Litha? Why was Litha kept in a separate place from all the other nurses? He glanced around the room, searching for the Head Nurse, only to find her starring right back at him, her mouth set in a grim line. A chill ran down Bones' back, he had stumbled upon something that maybe he ought to have left undisturbed.

0-0-0-0-0

The Enterprise had been conducting deep space sweeps in hopes of catching a signal trace of Bones' homing beacon. Jim had ordered the sweeps around the clock which had taken a toll on the Communications division, but Uhura had not entertained any complaints from her department. They all wanted their CMO back on board as soon as possible and if that meant she spent her entire shift and half the night searching for a faint signal, then so be it. In the end, it would be a small price to pay.

Clicking though the subspace frequencies straining to listen to any possible beacon transmissions, Uhura turned to face Jim. A smile breaking across her face as she switched the frequency to the overhead speakers "_Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise, heading mark 15789.2. Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy…" _The dull voice droned on and on, but it was the most beautiful thing she had heard.

Jim quickly turned to Chekov. "Adjust our heading, let's go rescue our CMO." He shared a glace with Nyota before smiling at Spock. Bones had found a way to send them a message after all this time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I am learning the delicate art of a plot twist **

**Please review/comment and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the support! Reviews make my day go by faster ****which makes the weekend come quicker – yea!**

**It's a short one, but there will be longer ones coming**

Cool under pressure was a job requirement for a physician, but this would be testing Bones' resolve. Litha kept her eyes zoned on Bones as she made her way from across the room. His heart was hammering in his chest; this situation just went from bad to much, much worse. Something was not right. Litha was not interacting with the other nurses like she should be, she was not paying attention to any other patient, except Duk, and she did not seem to like how the other women were interacting with him and he doubted it had anything to do with the fact he was a good-looking male. Bones' senses were heightened; the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. It was not like he could run any where; she would probably know every twist and turn on these alleys. Of course, he could just be paranoid. Why would a nurse who had been here for so long not want to be rescued? But with the way his luck ran these days, his day was heading towards hell - fast.

She slowly made her way to sit at the table across from him, her face gave away no emotion. "You believe you have found a way off this planet, made a plan, don't you?" Her eyes twinkled as she laughed. "I did not expect you to be such a resilient character. I knew there was a fire in you, I like it." She folded her hands neatly on the table as if she were discussing tea time.

Bones made no motion only lifted an eyebrow. "Care to explain what in the hell is really going on?" He snarled his lip. It was quite obvious that she had been deceiving him. Bones was not some puppet to be led on a string, he was going to fight – stand up for himself and all those in his care. Even without Jim and Spock beside him, Bones was not going to allow this horror to continue if he had any chance in hell to stop it. He had been played.

Laughing again so loud the other women flinched, she shook her head. "Always so direct and to the point, Dr. McCoy." She smirked. "I am not the woman you believe I am, which is funny, in a way. I am the one spouting off about hope and freedom, yet there is none – atleast not for you and the rest of this motley crew. You will be part of the Prisoner Rehabilitation Team, that's just a fancy way of saying that you will be keeping these slaves in top form ready for transport." Her eyes narrowed in on his face waiting his response. She wanted to watch him rebel and fight against her, to rally when there was no hope.

Bones made no motion only growled his response. "And if I refuse?" He was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white. This was not something he would do willingly. He might be a good ol' boy who brimmed with racist comments, but he was not a killer, not a slave trader.

Leaning closer, her face darkened. "If you refuse my gracious offer you will be shipped with them to slave the rest of your life away. I am offering you the best chance you have left. Either accept it and stay here, or don't and die. It's a really simple, McCoy." She shrugged and sat straight, her nonchalance further kicking Bones while he was already in the dirt.

He had trusted her, believed her and now she had cut his throat, hung him out to dry. The clues had been right in front of his face and he had ignored them. The first faux shine of light and Bones had dropped his defenses like a child, clinging to the hope she had offered. Was he so weak that he could not see a wolf in sheep's clothing? How had he let her worm his way into his mind? She had offered him a few lies, food and a soft bed and he had bought her act hook, line and sinker. Now he was left devastated. Another twist of the knife buried in his heart, in his nearly-broken soul. But, he would not fall. This might be another step further away from everything he knew, but he would not give up faith.

He took a deep, shaky breath. Star Fleet officers were trained to gather as much information as possible, deflecting the enemy as long as they could without letting their emotions interfere. In other words, Bones was going to have to stall and keep her talking. Enterprise might be headed on their way to pick him up right now, or he might actually be forced to make a deal with the Devil, but he had to get all the facts straight first. How many times had he watched Jim do the exact same thing? Surely he knew how to work people over as much as the blonde stud. "Where are they shipped?" He jerked his head towards the men lying in the cots, his voice gruff.

Smiling, because she thought he was accepting her offer to stay, Litha answered casually. "The Xindi need slaves to mine their dilithium. Some how these natives got in on the slave trade a few years back. It is very lucrative. I was brought here from the original site that some how the Federation had locked onto. I weed them out. If they are strong they go with the Xindi, if they are weak they go with the Orions. I watch them here, milling around with their false sense of freedom, having the whole encampment to muddle around with a false warning about going as far as the 'sea'. I watch the fire in their eyes either intensify or extinguish." These people lives hung in the balance and she acted as if it were merely separating livestock.

Searching his memory on Orions, Bones could not remember any mention of manual labor slave trades. "What do the Orions want with the weak?" He kept his tone neutral, but his mind was whirling, afraid of her answer. His stomach churned as he remembered there were Orions in the camp. There own people would no nothing to protect them. He tried to narrow down to the important facts, ignoring everything else for the time being.

Giving him an incredulous look, she smirked. "My dear Bones, they become pleasure slaves. The weaker ones are so much easier to break than the hearty men." Her eyes lingering over his form, leering at the doctor before snapping back to business. "Everyone gets exactly what they want." Her outer appearance of a loving older woman had evaporated completely, leaving behind a heartless waste of space. The others of the group dared not even look in their direction. Bones was left all alone with the woman and her cruelty.

Belaying no outward signs of his shock, he shrugged as if he were also indifferent. "How often do these transports come?" Keep asking questions, keep stalling and keep her from finding the homing beacon. He had to make sure she had no idea how badly those words effected him, he would not let her have that pleasure. The Enterprise had saved thousands of souls from the same fate she was so willing to ship these poor unfortunates off to, how many of those had been sent by her order?

As if she was happy to find someone who was interested in her work, Litha kept supplying his answers, none the wiser to his plan. "They come every month to collect. The slaves are captured during the third and fourth weeks of the month usually, which leaves us with a week or two without anyone in camp. There are some they choose to keep, like that pregnant girl because a half-Deltan is hard to come by." She actually had the audacity to smile. "So Bones, are you going to choose which side of the fence you are going to stay on? The prison ship will be here in less than forty-eight hours. You will either be on it or helping to load the new 'recruits'." She lifted her eyebrow, weighing his options for him. She already expected him to stay by her side, to forget the life he once knew. Her arrogance was stifling.

Taking a deep breath, Bones mind began to click over the possibilities. If he chose to stay a prisoner, he would not have any access to the plans of this sick group and might not be here when the Enterprise came, but if he chose to stay with Litha, he would gain further access to help shut the operation down and might be able to lead Jim to where these poor souls were being taken. The choices were slim pickings. "I think I'll stay with you." He tried to sound cheerful and choke back the bile threatening to climb his throat. He was not lost; he was still the Country Doctor he had always been, but when in Rome… Deceit and deception were not his strong points, but he'd have to be a fast learner, he had watched a lot of classic Bond films growing up, maybe they would help him.

Litha nodded happily. "Good choice, McCoy. Now, first thing is first, if you are going to be one of us, you are going to have to meet with R'Url. So, keep your mouth shut and do what I tell you." She got up from the table sending glares at the other girls, who no doubt had not been offered such an option, and led him from the hospital. "You have proven your worth, Bones. We have needed a man with your talents these many years. So many of these scrawny ones die before we can hand them off to the Orions, waste of time and effort, but you will change that." Her head held high as if she was proud of tainting Bones' hands with the blood of her victims.

Bones gave one last apologetic glance towards Sesse and with a small nod as he followed Litha towards the massive structure. "What about those nurses? I need a team if I'm to keep all these people healthy?" He had to do something to save those young women from torment.

Litha shot him a look over his shoulder, sizing up his query. "If R'Url deems it acceptable, you may have your extra nurses, but I would not hold out hope, Bones. There will always be new ones, better ones." She shrugged and kept trudging forward.

R'Url sounded like a character he didn't truly want to meet, but he had no choice. He was a Star Fleet officer, he was undercover, he was unafraid, he was awaiting back up, he would make it through this terrible nightmare and he would have helped all these other lost souls along the way because he was Dr. Leonard McCoy – this was not the end of him.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**I'm thinking that in the next few chapters the action will start**

**Please leave me some reviews/comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry. This is short (even shorter than the last), but I promise to make it up in the next chapter. I felt the tug and didn't want to let it pass without an update on this story.**

Keeping his neutral façade, Bones followed Litha into the liar of the enemy. R'Url's men were posted every ten meters and were heavily armed, antique torches hung every five meters. The only exit seemed to be the one door that Litha had entered. Committing the layout of the building to memory, Bones kept his eyes open for any surprises. No one seemed too concerned with the woman and the human who kept walking closer to their leader's inner sanctum at the far end of the passage. Two guards opened the huge, wooden doors as they neared, allowing both Bones and Litha to enter without one question.

Once inside the resounding click of the large latch behind them echoed over Bones like the shut of a coffin. Murals of epic and bloody battles shimmered in the glowing embers. Skins and furs of animals from all over the universe were stretched and drying. The room smelled of death and distrust. With a silent sigh, Bones carefully wrapped his emotions in a stoic mask that would have made even Spock proud. His hazel eyes watched the shadows as they moved closer to the far side of the room towards another smaller, but mostly opened chamber. The men in the room paid him no mind, keeping their attentions attuned to the illegal activities before them.

Immediately, Litha's steps quickened as she all but ran to the raised platform where a large man who Bones assumed as R'Url was sitting in the throne of animal bones. The men, who had surrounded the leader, stepped aside allowing the smaller woman access. Litha leaned close and R'Url savagely brought their lips crashing together in a most disgusting display of teeth, tongues and grunts. Bones fought the bile climbing in his throat as he watched the couple's display of rough affection. If love was blind, then it was also deaf, dumb and had no sense of smell. Shoving Litha away, R'Url stood. "Human." He snarled, stomping towards Bones.

Amazing himself, Bones did not even blink as the creature, who was much larger than he had appeared, closer he came, leered down at him. "R'Url." He bit out the word.

For several intense seconds, long enough for Bones to pray several length prayers that his façade would not falter, R'Url just stared down at him. It was a severe stare of the critical examination. Keeping his breathing level, which was helped greatly by the stench, and his face lax, Bones met his eye and returned the inspection. R'Url was not of a race ever before encountered by the _Enterprise_. His body was covered in fur, reminding Bones of his old dog back in Georgia, and his body stocky with long limbs. He was over seven foot tall and his mouth was full of jagged teeth, his lips pulled back in a snarl. His body was so wide that two shirts had been sewn together to fit around his girth. The physician was quite certain that with one swipe of his massive paw-like hand, he could smash a human's skull which was the only sobering thought as he stared at the Werewolf mixed with a Wookie.

Just as Bones' neck was being to ache from craning up to meet the beady eyes, R'Url began to laugh. "You are not afraid, little man. I like that." His heavy accent was further impeded by his animal-like mouth. "Litha has finally made a wise choice in someone she wants to keep behind." He growled at the woman. Wrapping his arm around the human's shoulders, he forced Bones against his rancid body.

Taking the much smaller man hostage in his iron grip, R'Url led him around the room, Litha following closely in their wake. "We live outside your Federation. We make profits off of what you have decided is illegal. Stealing animals and sentient beings and selling them back to the very society that detests such behavior. Our operation exists because of the Federation. Our duty is to supply what they secretly crave." He waved his hands towards the animal skins and the live creatures in cages. They were all protected by several different treaties; some had even been signed upon the _Enterprise_.

Walking on they came to where women were chained and nude, their eyes vacant and their bodies battered. "Light can only exist because there is darkness. No matter how hard light tries, it can never rid itself of the dark. We are the dark, Human, we are the nightmares your Starfleet chases from underneath its bed." He stopped in the middle of the room, shoving Bones away from him. "Now, do you join us? Of do you wish to truly _serve_ your Federation?" He roared down at the human in front of him.

Taking a deep breath through his mouth, Bones squared his shoulders and uttered the vilest words ever to leave his mouth. "Count me in." The words cut like a knife on his tongue, but R'Url did not notice. His laughter rang out above the whimpers of the women and the whines of the animals; he fell like acid rain over Bones' skin. The Lieutenant Commander was not going down like this, but he hopped that Jim and Spock were close.

The _Enterprise_ was warping through space towards the homing beacon of their beloved CMO. Spock and Jim were sitting in the Captain's Ready Room both lost in their own thoughts. The best command duo in the Fleet had learned they were only the best because of Dr. McCoy. The third leg of their triangle had been snapped, leaving a gapping hole, but now they were getting closer by the hour to their best friend. Guilt was already chipping away at the corners Jim's mind.

Spock had learned to read the emotions that played across his Captain's face. He knew that Jim was already taking the blame for McCoy being captured and taken to the opposite side of Federation space, even though there was nothing he could have done to stop it and his guilt was completely illogical. Laying his PADD down, Spock watched Jim chew on the pad of this thumb. "Jim." His voice broke through the silence, causing Jim to stare up at him with his haunted blue eyes. "He will not blame you for any of this, so you should not blame yourself. In less than eighteen hours he will once again be aboard." He raised a critical eyebrow as he made sure Jim was taking his advice to heart.

Nodding, Jim smiled faintly. "I miss his griping." He took a deep breath and returned to his work, his mood lightened by the Vulcan version of a pep talk. Bones would be back on this ship, Jim was not taking no for an answer.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I have no idea how a Werewolf/Wookie can be so poetic…**

**Reviews are awesome. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Wow, it's been a while… and I haven't a single excuse. So I hope this chapter is a good enough apology **

Being allowed into a 'black market' of slavery and animal smuggling as easily as Bones had been was unnerving. After his huge mistaking in trusting Litha, Bones had learned his lesson. His eyes shifted around the room watching the men and the strange animals, not letting his guard drop for a second time. Litha had not moved from her spot next to the 'throne' which had her directly in front of the physician. R'Url was lumbering around amusing himself by rattling the cages of the poor half-dead beasts and scraping his large claws over the bodies of the females. The guards in the room were standing at attention, their eyes straight ahead, and bodies stiff. Bones simply had to keep up appearances and maintain his cover, if only that was simple. It had been nearly an hour since he had activated the homing beacon; the _Enterprise_ was on her way. In a few short hours he would be out of this hell hole.

Standing straight, flaring his nostrils Bones remembered his promise to his nursing staff. He took a chance; this was as good of time as any to speak about it. "R'Url, as I am accustomed to having a large number of nurses to assist me, I'd like to request that the nurses I already have in the make-shift medical bay are left at my disposal. You have too many injuries in this camp for me and Litha to care for alone." He raised an eyebrow, shrugging as if it were merely a convenience to him having extra pairs of hands and completely impersonal. "After all a dead slave is not worth much at auction, is it?" His cruel laughter echoed off the wall before others joined in.

Turning to face the human, R'Url smirked. "You are thinking like a business man, I like it." He looked over at Litha who nodded her acceptance. Bones had obviously passed the test they had been administering. "I suppose we can keep these four, after all if they don't work out there is always another ship next month heading to Orion space with enough room for them." R'Url stepped closer, his face drawing into a threatening glare. "But remember you are not the top of the food chain, Human. I am only allowing you these extra workers as a professional courtesy. I own you. I own everything you see." He spread his arms wide. "If you do well, you will be rewarded well. If you do poor, you will spend the rest of your miserably short life back in the cell you were drug from a day ago." He growled, nose to nose with McCoy staring down the human forcing him to accept his stance on the matter.

Stepping back, Bones nodded. "Yeah, I get it." He ground his teeth, fighting down his inner turmoil, his humanity. "There are twenty men who need to be attended to before the ships arrive if you want full price." Keeping up his appearance of being totally unafraid of the large beast before him, Bones crossed his arms over his chest. His face was masked in boredom.

Seemingly satisfied with the physician's answer, R'Url stepped back into Litha's awaiting embrace. "You are dismissed. Buqur! Take our Doctor back to his patients and keep him company. You have finally moved up from shoveling the animal dung." He laughed over his shoulder, not bothering to waste any more time on the human.

Turning, Bones spotted the man who was walking towards him. Adjusting his stride, he walked beside the guard retracing the steps he had taken with Litha. Watching the other man out of his peripheral vision, the physician noticed that his guide appeared to be Romulan. Jerking his away from the other man as if he had been physically slapped, Bones fought to keep his breathing even as he automatically followed the stocker man's lead. Of all the guards he had seen, R'Url had assigned the only Romulan in camp to supervise his captivity. It had to have been on purpose, the Romulan Empire had brought the Federation to its knees. This was a sign; he was not going to be given an inch. Bones had one chance to get this right. He had damn well get it perfect.

The rough voice of the younger man brought Bones back to reality. "Here we are, Doctor." Buqur's voice was almost kind, so very different from U'Rul's, from Nero's.

Nodding a quick thanks, Bones moved towards his staff. He would need to tell them they could stay, but he had to do it in such a manner as to not draw any attention. Clearing his throat as the women formed a semi-circle around him, he turned his back to Buqur effectively hiding his facial expressions. "Alright, women, you will be allowed to stay and help me and Litha care for the prisoners." He made eye contact with each one of them, silently conveying his situation. "However, one wrong move and you will be Orion Pleasure Slaves for the rest of your natural lives. It was only because of my generosity to ask R'Url to keep you that you are not going to meet that fate so soon." His voice echoed the threat that he had no intention of upholding. Sesse was the first to bow her head in acceptance and move back to her work. She had understood what Bones was trying to tell the women. The others had mirrored her actions. He knew that later when they were alone, Sesse would explain.

Turning back to the supply closet, Bones went to check on the homing beacon. It appeared to be functioning. He let his mind think back over the conversation with R'Url. He had not learned anything more, but he had gained entry into the chain of command. Obviously he had not been the first they had offered this 'deal' to, but he had been the only to accept. The others must not have been so well trained or had a terrible poker face. But this was not time to think about that. He needed a plan, he needed an ally.

A moan from the main room regained Bones' attention and brought him back from hiding to see who needed his attention. It was Duk. He probably needed another round of pain medicine and his stitches re-bandaged. Motioning for Sesse to come with him, Bones made his way to the private bay. Litha would not be rejoining them, probably permanently now that he had the other nurses. She would stay by R'Url's side and that was perfectly fine with Bones. He would need to assign another nurse to Duk's care to fill the void.

Pulling back the screen, Bones found Duk twisted in his sheets, sweating profusely and gasping for breath. The skin around the stitches was red and angry looking. "Damn." Bones whispered. He was having a severe reaction to something.

Sesse gasped. "You have stitched him with nylon." Her eyes were wide and accusing.

Bones moved forward. "I couldn't have stitched him with nylon sutures. Ferengi are allergic to nylon." Leaning closer to the facial sutures, Bones tried to inspect the wound. "Why would she have given me the wrong materials? I thought that she and Duk were close?" He growled. "Get me something to get these damn things out of him and bring me several liters of saline, fresh four-by-fours and 25 mg of promethazine. We'll start with that." Sesse had already left to start collecting what he needed, whether it was in shame of accusing him of purposely poisoning Duk or just in fear for the patient Bones didn't know or have time to consider.

Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and snapping on some gloves, Bones took at seat beside his patient. "I had no idea what she was doing, Duk." He gently spoke to the wounded man even though he was too far into anaphylactic shock to hear. "I should have paid closer attention." Adjusting the Ferengi's head so that he could access the stitches, Bones accepted the hypo spray and kit from Sesse.

Quickly administering the drug, Bones set to work carefully snipping the offending material free of the inflamed skin. Sesse stood beside him with a specimen pan to collect the sniped nylon. The task was much more tedious than the original application had been. If Bones left one small strip of the substance imbedded in his body, the risk of infection was much higher and the wound would never heal properly. It would slowly poison him and could eventually kill him. Once again Bones cursed himself for trusting the old nurse with the once kind eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Alpha shift had ended four point six hours previous, but Spock had not left his station. He had been gathering information on the planet which McCoy was stranded. They would need as much foreknowledge of the situation as possible to deal with such a nefarious foe. While Jim was not concerned with who they were to meet in battle, Spock was certain that any facts he could gather would help them retain the upper hand.

Nonetheless, his results had not been promising. The Commander refused to give up and kept searching, but it was futile. It appeared that the files for the planet had been classified, leaving with the bare minimum of information available to the public. However, Spock was not only skilled, he was determined. This minor set back would not keep him from finding out the truth, the whole truth. Quickly, the Vulcan left the bridge not bothering to answer the calls of farewell from Beta Shift. He would need assistance from another genius to reroute around the restriction. The best person for that would be the young Chekov.

~!~!~!~!~!~

A weary Bones sat alongside his patient, to ashamed to leave his side. The medication would be wearing off soon and he needed to ensure himself that the swelling would not return, that he had corrected his mishap. He cursed himself again for not inspecting the sutures more carefully. Had he not returned as quickly as he had, Duk could have suffered irreversible damage on the primitive planet. A Federation Physician should have been more careful. A Federation Officer should have known not to trust anyone. Jim would have not put blind faith into someone he did not know.

"You have turned against us." Duk's voice was a whisper, breaking Bones from his thoughts.

Turning to face his patient, Bones' sad hazel eyes met the harsh black stare. "No." He sighed. "I'm simply keeping my cards close. If I didn't give them some type of guarantee so they would think I was on their side they were going to ship me off with everyone else. I know that the _Enterprise_ is on her way. They will be here before the ships and I will be able to save everyone from dying a horrible death. But I can't do that if I don't have some leverage." He ran both his hands through his hair.

Duk's eyes did not hide his skepticism. "You made a promise to me. You told me that you fix me. Can I trust you to keep that promise, human?" The jagged edges of his wound contrasted with the round edges of his head as much as the lie Bones had found himself in.

Standing up, Bones nodded. "I damn well better get you fix properly." He smiled softly. "Sometimes you have to roll in the mud and get a little dirty to make things work." He finished wrapping the fresh bandages. Musing out loud, Bones continued. "Kirk will come in here with his guns blazing. There will be mass confusion. Most of the guards will be able to blend in with the prisoners and escape punishment. How will we keep them separate? Surely there is no one who can identify every single one of our captors. I know that R'Url and Litha will be easy to spot, but not the others." He was still unsure about his plan to bring the _Enterprise_ here and rescue everyone.

Thinking for a moment, Duk swallowed. "There is one guard who is like you, McCoy, a sheep hiding in wolves' clothing. He is the only Romulan. Those bastards are tricky, but if you are offering freedom, he will join you. We were caught together, but he turned thinking his life would be better than mine. I was kept to work as with metallurgy and he was shipped off as the animal keeper. I think he would jump at the chance to re-make his decision. After what we have seen, we would all choose to help you than stay under R'Url's thumb." The weariness was evident in his voice, but the fire in his eyes still burn bright.

Bones stopped what he was doing. "Duk, I have a Romulan guard." It was a whisper as if saying it aloud would shatter the whole hope it was true.

Suddenly all the pain, all the deception and all the misery was gone. "Buqur?" Bones nodded. "Yes, that is the Romulan guard I know. Bring him in here." He grunted trying to sit up to look more presentable. Sesse assisted him, eyes wide with a flicker of hope.

Deciding to take the gamble, Bones nodded to Sesse before trusting Duk enough to approach the guard, after all it was not his time.

~!~!~!~!~

Four hotpockets and five cherry slushies later, Pavel had finally been able to hack the Star Fleet mainframe and isolate the file on the Nupham IV. With one last click, the file was decrypted and accessible to the Commander and Lieutenant. "I hawe it!" Pavel grinned up at the tired Vulcan. His sugar rush had made him even more jolly and bouncy than normal.

Even Spock could not hide his pride at the young overly enthusiastic blonde. "I am very impressed, Pavel." Turning the screen, he began to read the information. Worry crept into his features. It seems that the Federation had been allowing several degrading acts to take place on the planet and now Dr. McCoy was trapped in the middle. Spock had to alert Jim to the danger. Not only on the planet, but within the ranks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I'm not sure if we've got one or two chapters left, but it's grown a mind of its own… **

**Please leave me a comment/review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Always facing new situations with barely more than rudimentary skills, a Star Fleet officer was at the ready constantly to handle a daring new plan, to save the lives of those around him or to give his life if that was needed. Of course, that didn't usually involve asking for help from a Romulan or being trapped in the middle of a slave trade, but details such as that should be overlooked, hell something like that had been printed in their manual about Away Missions. Bones had only four nurses and an injured Ferengi on his side, he needed another ally if this whole haphazard plan was going to work. The odds were stacked against him.

The physician paused for a moment outside of Duk's room to take in the seen around him. The Romulan guard had taken a seat at the work table watching the nurses work with little more than bored interest. His eyes were not the usual hard predator gaze, but more of a soft, weary stare. Instead of posed ready to strike, his back and shoulders were relaxed, his gun was hanging from the back of his chair. The man didn't look like any killer Bones had ever seen, he wasn't crazed nor had that wild blood lust in his eyes. His face was much younger than Bones had expected. While Duk was middle-aged, this Romulan was young, younger than Bones. Quickly adding up what he knew about Buqur, it seemed the guard had been brought here before he reached maturity. He would think of Litha as some sort of mother-figure which would complicate things, but he would also think of Duk as a father-figure and R'Url as an awful step father. The situation had to be handled delicately. Bones needed to test the waters before he gave anything away.

Walking towards the other man, Bones tried to appear nonchalant. "Well, Litha was nearly successful in killing that Ferengi." He sat down wearily, his voice even.

Stiffening slightly enough that had Bones not been watching he would have missed it, Buqur turned to the human. "A Ferengi?" Obviously not used to hiding his emotions, his voice was worried.

Bones nodded not taking his eyes off the younger man. "Yes, a Ferengi by the name of Duk. She gave me the wrong kind of sutures earlier when we repaired his many injuries. If we hadn't got back here so quickly he would have died." Bones jerked his head towards the sectioned off room. "I'm still not sure he will live." Trying to appear as if it didn't matter, Bones simply shrugged.

Buqur's eyes widened. "Litha poisoned him?" Bones nodded. "Do you know why?" The Romulan was getting more nervous by the second.

Rubbing his forehead, Bones tried to hide his face. "I guess he did something she didn't like." He was not good at interrogating people that was Spock's specialty, but it seemed that Buqur didn't realize he was being observed.

Slumping back into the seat, the younger man nodded. "Yes, he did. He tried to leave, to get help for all these people. It didn't work. She left him out at night to be killed by the animals. But that didn't work either. So she nurses him back to almost well and then finds a new way to nearly killing him. She keeps him barely holding on to life." His voice was full of regret, a sadness that was soul-deep. "There is nothing we can do for him. Litha is powerful. He begs for death, but no one can kill him. She won't allow it." His black eyes shown with unshed tears as he turned his face to Bones. "I can't kill him; I can't give him the one thing that would put his weary soul to rest." He turned away, trying to hide his emotional state.

Any suspensions Bones had evaporated as he listened to the other man's heartbreak and guilt. "If someone were to help Duk, to help all these people, would you help them? Or would you stand against them?" His voice was low so that only the Romulan could hear him.

Snapping back to face the Physician, Buqur's eyes glowed. "I would give my life to help that cause, Human." His tone left no room for any doubt.

Standing, Bones motioned for the guard to follow. "Then we had better get busy. We don't have much time." Keeping their eyes open for anything around them, they entered Duk's room.

~!~!~!~!~!~

After everything that happened in Jim Kirk's life it never ceased to amaze him the surprises that lurked around every corner. "So you are telling me that the Federation knows this is a front for a slave trade, those people are kidnapped to be sold and they won't do anything about it? In fact, they protect it?" It was almost beyond his comprehension.

Only slightly perturbed, Spock nodded. "Yes. This operation has been going on for many years. It seems this is the only trade that the Federation and the rest of the universe can agree on." He raised an eyebrow. "But Jim, this involves many high level Admirals and Politicians. We should proceed with caution." The rescue of Dr. McCoy could not overshadow the huge government scandal they threatened to expose no matter how much both men wanted him back.

Without so much as a pause, Jim replied. "They should have thought about that before they messed with the _Enterprise_." He stormed from his Ready Room with Spock on his heels.

While the Vulcan might not understand the logic behind that statement, he did agree completely.

~!~!~!~!~

Buqur and Duk had spoke for several moments, simply catching up with one another, the Romulan apologizing profusely and the Ferengi soothing the younger man. Finally Buqur had taken his leave, to keep guard and appearances outside the small respite. Sesse had also left to attend to the other patients and cover for the CMO. They would all meet again after nightfall to discuss any plans they could gather before the _Enterprise_ made her way to find them. It was too risky to be in contact during the day for very long.

Once more Bones found himself alone with his critical patient and his curiosity itching to be relieved. "What happened between you and Litha? I thought you were close?" He sat beside the wounded man.

Sighing, Duk adjusted to a more comfortable position before answering. "Litha was an old acquaintance. She and I were brought here together in hopes of making a profit. When I decided I could no longer do such horrible things, she turned against me. She poisoned Buqur's mind to turn against me as well. It was her testimony that convicted me." Anger and hurt echoed in his voice.

Bones sat for several minutes thinking his response over. He couldn't imagine how it would feel if one day Jim or Spock turned against him or left him to die. It would be inconceivable to imagine the kind of pain that would inflect. Trying to focus on more recent events and not things that would never be likely to happen, Bones remembered a question from earlier in the day. "How did you know that I had turned against you?" It had been a puzzling first question that Duk had asked him once he had regained consciousness.

Laughing with no hint of amusement, Duk shut his eyes. "Litha told me she was taking you to see R'Url. The only ones that come back alive from meeting him are the ones that join him. It only made sense that you had taken the easy way out. Humans are not known for their resilience. You would be dead within days on a slave ship and the Orions would not have you as a pleasure slave. It is very agreeable to know that I was wrong." Slowly his weary eyes closed.

Knowing that Duk needed his rest, Bones kept any further questions for later and allowed the man his peace. The sun would set in three hours; they had planned on meeting in four and a half, so for just a little longer Bones would let his weary self rest. If he remembered his classes from the Academy correctly and if he remembered the _Enterprise's_ last coordinates properly, Jim would arrive some time between lunch and late afternoon. This would be his last night here.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Blazing blue eyes stared back at the view screen in front of Admiral Pike. Jim had called him because there was no one else he trusted, or that he could trust in his situation. "Jim, I've looked over this evidence. You have uncovered a wasps' nest. The only way to do this is to fly under the radar. Cut all communications, go rogue. I can't assist you any further." His swallowed down the lump in his throat as he ordered the man he considered his son to take on such a dangerous mission practically alone.

While this was not what Jim was hoping to hear, it had not been unexpected. "Alright." He straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. "For the moment, until I have my CMO safe, I'm willing to not convict the sons of bitches, but just as soon s this is all over the shit will hit the fan." He shared a look with Spock as they stood as a united front.

Pike nodded. "I would expect no less from the best damn crew in the Fleet." He cut the communications and stared at the blank screen for several moments. He knew that such a sort communiqué would not be as closely monitored as if they had spoken longer. While Jim would be the attacking front, Chris could find some other's of the same opinion to be his rear guard in the coming days.

Spock gently touched Jim's tense shoulder. "We will be arriving in nineteen point four hours. It would be logical for you to rest." Spock knew it was a futile attempt to encourage Jim to sleep, but the small chance that he might relent was worth the effort.

Turning to face the Vulcan, Jim's weariness showed on his face. "How can I sleep when I don't even know if Bones is still alive? He might be injured or in agony. I will rest when I know he is safe." Turning up his chin in defiance the blonde stared up at the taller man.

Nodding, Spock stepped aside. "Then perhaps we could have a small meal and plan our attack before our shift." He would not be able to meditate or rest before the rescue. Even the 'pointy-eared hobgoblin' was worried for the good doctor.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**We creep closer to the Calvary's arrival!**

**Please leave me review/comment!**


End file.
